Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a chip manufacturing method of forming a chip having a desired shape from a platelike or plate-shaped workpiece such as a glass substrate.
Description of the Related Art
An operation screen in a smartphone or the like is formed from a glass substrate, and an operator can select various applications as viewing the operation screen. Further, portable equipment such as a smartphone includes a camera function, and a cover glass such as a silica glass substrate and a sapphire substrate is mounted on an objective lens in the camera function. Such a cover glass or the like is produced in the form of a chip by etching (see Japanese Patent Laid-open Nos. 2012-148955 and 2013-71854, for example).